


Rupture

by fadaravena



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: After confessing to Hakuba and finding out he had feeling for someone else, Kaito was determined to find their identity, even if the answer turned out to be more hurtful.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Rupture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruptura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544687) by [fadaravena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena). 



When Kaito decided he was going to take measures regarding his current relationship with his classmate, having mustered all of his courage to do so and promising himself that he was not going to back away and run from it, no matter the answer, a part of him, the optimistic one, was expecting a ‘I feel the same.’ And so, when Hakuba smiled apologetically at him and said:

“I’m sorry, but I already have feelings for someone.”

He couldn’t let it sink in at first.

After that he remembered joking something about whoever that person was and getting as far away as he could from the school grounds, because as cliché as it sounded, he planned the place to be during recess underneath the secluded shadow of a tree’s foliage. The sunlight was casting a lovely contrast on Hakuba’s countenance and making his hair shine an adorable shade of brown and gold. The image was still vivid in his memory, doing nothing to stop the ache in his heart.

The next day he tried his best to hide all of the traces of that night, curled up on his bed thinking about that answer, trying to recollect all of Hakuba’s interactions with people in order to find out who that person may be, but the more he did so, the more he felt his chest constricting. 

He was on the verge of losing it, sitting with his back to the bedside, hugging his knees, when his laptop screen lit up ringing a call from his mom. Later, he thanked her for her timing.

/ / /

Kaito felt a nudge on his arm waking him up from his thoughts. He lifted up his head from the desk and saw Aoko looking at him with visible concern in her eyes.

“You want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?” He said trying to sound nonchalant.

“Aoko has known you for a long time, Kaito. Something happened, and Aoko doesn’t like to see you in pain.”

“I’m fine, Ahoko. I just remembered last class,” he shivered, “why did they have to bring that thing up?”

“Oh, you mean that thing during biology?” Aoko’s expression softened and she patted him in the shoulder. “There, there, it’s over now.” And then after a pause. “Hey, there’s a new ice-cream parlor that opened last week, do you want to go with Aoko after class?”

Kaito straightened up in the chair beaming.

“You really know me too well; you can count on it.”

“So, it’s a deal, then!”

During the rest of the final period he pretended to pay attention to the teacher while occupying his mind with something else. He was glad Aoko invited him and was really looking forward to hanging out with her.

However, even with that distraction, he couldn’t stop his eyes from going back to the very reason of his torment, some seats ahead of him, looking concentrated with his lips pursed and a slight twitch in the corner of one eye. 

Hakuba looked distressed, probably affected by what happened as well. Kaito couldn’t help feeling bad. He also couldn’t help that he wanted nothing more than to comfort his classmate, make the tension disappear from his expression, and replace it with that arrogant smile of his that always got on his nerves. But wouldn’t that be hypocritical of him? He frowned and sighed in defeat.

_Well, if I can’t do that, there’s another way of reaching you._

He turned his attention to a tablet sitting on his lap; a tab was opened in the internet browser showing a news article. It was talking about a jewel exhibit that was happening for a short period of time in the local museum.

A faint smile formed on his lips.

/ / /

After class, as promised, he and Aoko went to the new ice cream parlor that opened downtown. The place was situated between a coffee shop and a clothes store; it was a small establishment with only one window functioning as a balcony to serve the customers, under it were the ice cream boxes, organized in two rows of five each showing a variety of colors.

"Kaito, let's make a bet!" Aoko said full of energy as soon as they arrived.

"What do you have in mind?"

Usually nothing good came from the girl's mischief, honestly, of neither of them, but how could he resist it? Especially when she half-closed her eyes like that, like she was planning her next move in a game.

“Aoko will choose the flavors without Kaito knowing and if he gets it right Aoko will make his favorite dish for dinner…”

"And if I get it wrong?"

The girl paused for a second, her hand on her chin, after a quick gesture, she pointed at the clothes store.

“You’ll have to spend Saturday afternoon wearing whatever Aoko and Akako-chan choose.” She finished triumphantly.

Exactly as Kaito imagined, he made a face at the mention of Koizumi choosing his clothing, but soon opened a confident grin telling her that he would be the one picking her attire for the day. 

“And you know I have good taste,” he said.

“Oh, Aoko does know it very well.” She mocked. “Just like in that occasion when Aoko’s dad was invited to a party and Kaito arrived wearing—

“Wait! Wait! That was an accident! I didn’t know that—

He stopped after hearing a muffled giggle that soon turned into full on laughter. Her sweet, soft voice had such an effect on him that he too started laughing with her.

After buying their ice cream, and Kaito almost losing the bet, — in the end they settled for a draw, since they had chosen two different flavors each and got one of them right — they headed to a park nearby.

They found a comfortable place to sit on the edge of a fountain, one that occupied a good area of the park and was large enough that more people were doing the same. 

As the afternoon passed by the two enjoyed their ice cream, refreshed from time to time by the water sprinkling their faces.

They talked about anything and everything; classes, their home routine, sharing little funny tidbits about their time together, most of them involving inspector Nakamori, which caused the girl to scold him for praising the feats of his idol.

They lost themselves in childhood memories, pranks, lighthearted jokes. Kaito made a little trick of folding papers using the leftover napkins and the ice cream cups, Aoko watched in wonder, sometimes making fun of her friend’s skills and how they could appear in inappropriate hours as well.

At that moment the conversation returned to daily matters, and inevitably, to their classmates.

Kaito didn’t want to remember it, he really didn’t, during all afternoon he kept his poker face. However, sooner or later even the strongest string breaks, and maybe that hot liquid that dropped on his shirt was also the fountain’s water, lukewarm, for staying under the sun…

_Reflecting his hair, a beautiful shade of gold, while he smiled apologetically at him._

Suddenly he felt someone touch his lap.

“It’s alright. Aoko is here.”

She said in a voice so quiet, so solemn, as to not disturb what he was going through.

She offered solace and Kaito gave in and let himself fall onto her shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. He didn’t want her to see him like this, and in silence she respected that and quietly stroked his back.

In the background the sun was setting, filled only with the quiet murmur of people passing by and the flowing of the water fountain.

/ / /

He wouldn’t expect less from the great detective Hakuba Saguru, the only one that skillfully avoided the traps that he set and was currently cornering him in the rooftop of a building. Even if it was all part of Kid’s plan.

That night, in particular, he had been more careful since there was no natural light guiding him. He could only distinguish some curves and silhouettes by the buildings nearby creating few sparse lights, and by his vision getting used to the dark.

However, what really gave away his pursuer's identity was his frantic breath as he chased him, and the slam of the rooftop door being opened, next.

Hakuba was still catching his breath, looking at him with determination in his eyes and that smug grin of his.

“I didn’t want to say this, but you surprised me once more. Was it all by chance an excuse to have a private talk with me?”

Kid raised an eyebrow.

“Well, and what made you think so?”

Hakuba closed his eyes and raised one hand ready to list the reasons.

“First, let’s start by the weather. As it is by now common knowledge that the Kaitou Kid only plans his heists during full moon nights, when it is bright enough for the moon to serve him as a spotlight, wouldn’t one find strange that he chose today, a new moon, for his heist? But, then again, it is not a good enough reason one could argue, so shall we proceed to the next point? That being your tricks, the ones you usually use not only to put away the task force but also any detective in your pursuit; I have enough experience in the field to say with confidence that all the traps were strategically and purposefully set as to make me the only one capable of reaching you. And finally, the last, and probably the most crucial point.”

At that moment Hakuba opened his eyes, and his face lit up, “The final reason Kid is that you are still here.”

He was partly right; the day had also been a deliberate choice. Without the moonlight, Hakuba couldn’t see him blushing, only his heartbeat could give him away, but at that distance, he was still safe.

Kid approached him with caution, clapping his hands.

"Wonderful, as expected from my dear detective. So, you know the reason for our tête-à-tête?"

Hakuba turned his face to the side, whispering.

"I have an idea."

"I've been noticing," Kid started "that you've been a little off lately, I don't want to see one of my detectives overwhelmed like that, it takes out all the fun of the pursuit, besides…"

Kid shrugged getting even closer to Hakuba. He opened a wide grin, one of his most intimidating.

"Why do this?" Hakuba interrupted him.

Taken by surprise, the thief backed away.

"I could arrest you here and now," his pursuer said.

"And what's stopping you…?" Kid’s smile faltered.

The detective took a deep breath, gripping Kid's wrist, he searched for his eyes, and once their gazes were locked, he said in an earnest tone.

"I fell in love with you."

For the second time, Kaito couldn't let Hakuba's words sink in.

All of the air was taken out from his lungs. He felt a dizziness overcome his head, but he kept strong. He gently removed his hand from the grip. Then, with feline agility, he jumped backwards until he landed gracefully on the edge of the building.

"You fell for the wrong person, detective." He said, a hint of resentment under the playful tone.

It was just like a sick joke. Playing with his heart like that. Stabbing him just to wrap the damage with a thin cloth barely able to stop the bleeding. His chest was burning, leaving scars. 

Before he could prepare to leave, Hakuba raised his voice once more begging Kid to hear him out.

"I can't ask for your forgiveness, I don't think I deserve it." He shook his head. "When you confessed your feelings for me, I should've been happy, I dreamt of that moment countless times, endlessly daydreaming about you. But when I realized that in none of those fantasies Kuroba Kaito appeared… it was a terrifying epiphany, I couldn't deceive both of us with a relationship doomed to never happen."

"Who you really loved was…"

Kid, no, Kaito lowered his head, the brim of the hat hiding the hurt that was definitely showing in his eyes.

"Alright. It was good to have had this conversation with you, detective, but it's getting late."

Seeing the anxiety in Hakuba's expression, he hurried.

"Do not worry, we will meet again, this time under the moonlight, so we can continue our waltz. But for now," he showed the gem, "I'm taking this."

Before Hakuba could catch him or respond, Kid jumped off the building opening the glider and disappearing into the dark sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank one of my friends for beta-ing the fic.


End file.
